


Fili's Favorite

by PatchworkIdeas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: A thoughtless phrase sends Kili's world spinning.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fili's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliada/gifts).



“I’ve found the best gift for my favorite person in the world! I can’t wait to show you!”

There wasn’t much information in the message, but it still got Kili’s stomach churning. 

Favorite person. 

So Fili finally found someone. Someone who lit up his world, made him as excited as this. How had he missed this? Had Thorin truly been right?  
It was just a stray comment, Fili probably hadn’t thought much of it. 

Thorin had warned him to go out on his own more often, instead of hanging out with Fili all the time. Fili would find himself a girlfriend one of these days, and where would Kili be then? It didn’t matter that mom had joked that if anything, Kili would be the first, or that she had insisted they had all the time in the world to figure out what they wanted.

Thorin’s words hadn’t left him alone. 

And now he had proof. Perhaps his uncle had known something about Fili even Kili didn’t. Made sense that Fili would have gone to Thorin for matters of the heart, and not his silly little brother. And now Fili was so excited that he had forgotten he hadn’t actually told Kili about finding his special someone.

Kili knew he should be happy for Fili; that he had found someone worthy, someone who would treat him right. Thorin wouldn’t have approved otherwise, right?

Kili knew he should be happy. He shouldn’t want to rip that faceless girl to shreds for taking Fili from him, for ripping his world apart. They had promised they would never leave each other. And Fili wouldn’t, would probably get enthusiastic, tell him all about it, expect him to be excited for when someone else shoved their tongue down Fili’s throat or…

Kili could tell him, and then Fili would leave, move in with her somewhere and they would only see each other every couple of weeks and he would talk of nothing but her, just like Uncle Frerin did, those few times he visited.  
Hadn’t Thorin and Frerin been close, too, before his wife had gotten her claws in him? Thorin still didn’t like her. Thorin probably knew what he was talking about.  
But his dislike of her had also pulled them apart, Frerin insisted, always quick to defend his wife.

Kili didn’t want to lose Fili to some pretty, perfect women. Kili didn’t want to lose him to anyone. But worse than that would be losing him completely.

Kili should be happy for his brother.

And maybe after a tub of ice-cream and copious amounts of chocolate he could pretend to be.

-

Fili was giddy. He had finally managed to save up for the perfect gift. It had been meant as a surprise, but he couldn’t help himself. Kili would no doubt be vibrating by now, all curious and enthusiastic and all but tackle him when he walked in the door.  
Fili grinned wide at the thought. There was nothing better in the world than an armful of Kili, especially when he was happy.  
The way his eyes would light up, his voice would rise in excitement, the wildly gesticulating hands Fili had by now learned to evade.  
Maybe Fili would hold him still for a while first, arms wrapped around him, drink in Kili’s scent and presence.  
He was so lucky to have him. They were thick as thieves, and, despite what other’s might want or expect from him, he never wanted that to change.

He hefted the giant gift, grinned wide, and opened their front door.  
He half expected to be tackled the moment he stepped through, Kili waiting for him, but the house felt strangely empty. A quick look in the kitchen revealed that their mother was out again, but there was no note about taking Kili with her.  
Maybe Kili hadn’t checked his phone yet?

He left the gift hidden in a corner, not wanting to miss the moment Kili saw it, but not wanting to carry it through the whole house while he searched. He would probably break something and then his day would end with a lecture from their mother about being more careful rather than a lap full of Kili.

Not that he expected Kili to end up in his lap of all places. Not necessarily. An armful would be nice, too. Or a bedful. Just to cuddle. Just Kili. Anywhere, really. Today was for Kili, and he would take anything his brother offered.

But Kili wasn’t in the living room either. Or the garden. Or even the study.  
Fili hesitated before Kili’s room. They had a household rule – open doors, unless they wanted some time for themselves. Closed doors meant private time or being out. 

Disappointment welled up in him, and he considered maybe writing a second message, but the aborted sob from inside made his blood run cold instead. Was Kili *crying*?! Why?!

In a move that was more in line with his reckless little brother and would surely get him chewed out later, he burst through the door, only thoughts on Kili’s state, if he was ok and who he had to kill to make it better.

Nobody hurt his brother and got away with it.

Kili was curled up in front of his PC, with a maxi tub of ice-cream and countless sweets wrappers strewn about him. He was looking at pictures of them, arm in arm and laughing, as they so often were.

Kili whipped around at his entrance, face puffy and red, eyes widening before hastily hiding and closing the pictures. As if he had been caught doing something bad. He wiped his face on his sweater, the smile coming out more like a grotesque grimace, his body still shaking.

“Hey Fili. Sorry, I.” Kili couldn’t finish the sentence before another sob wracked his body. Fili pulled him out of the chair and into his arms, holding him close and rocking him, fingers running through his hair. It had always calmed Kili before, but now it only seemed to make him cling closer, sob harder.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Talk to me.”

Kili froze, limbs stiff, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out, only a painful whine that was building in his throat. Fili held him close, whispered assurances falling from his lips without thought, trying to help him through somehow.

Eventually Kili slumped in his arms and whispered almost brokenly:  
“I’m going to be happy for you, I swear. I’m not going to be like Thorin. Just, I can’t do it today. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about Kili? Happy for me? Thorin? Did something happen with him?” Fili gripped Kili’s shoulders, pulling back just enough to look at Kili, trying to figure out what was going on, how he could help.

Kili shuddered again, closed his eyes, just a tiny puddle of misery in Fili’s arms and admitted: “He, kinda warned me. About your girlfriend. Not in so many words but I… I swear I-”

“Girlfriend?” Fili interrupted, because something obviously didn’t add up here. Thorin had been trying to give him advice, talks about continuing their line for a while now, which was rich, coming from him, the only one in his generations not having kids of his own, but surely he wouldn’t stoop to making up an imaginary girlfriend?

Putting a finger underneath Kili’s chin, he implored his brother to look at him. When he could be sure that he had Kili’s attention he slowly, intently clarified: “I don’t have a girlfriend. I don’t even want a girlfriend. I don’t know what Thorin told you, but if he said anything like that, then he lied.”

Kili looked at him, wide eyed, tears finally stopping. Fili braced himself for another hug, but Kili still held himself back.

“But… your message? You said you found something for your favorite person? Who else could...”

“Oh, silly, that’s you Kili! You have always been my favorite person, and you always will be. Don’t you know that?” Fili chuckled and pulled his brother close instead of waiting for him, and proceeded to tickle him until he was crying for an entirely different reason.  
They ended up lying on the ground, shoulder to shoulder, breathing hard, but feeling much lighter.

“Better now?” Fili finally asked, and Kili nodded, with a breathy yes. 

“Can you promise me? That we’ll always have this? Whatever happens? I can’t lose you. And I know Thorin says I will, but I don’t want to believe him. We can be better, we can stay together, right?”

“Of course! It’s a promise! But that goes both ways, you hear? I’m not letting you go either.”

Kili’s laughter was finally back, his body loose and his smile wide. “Never! We’ll always be together. Just you and me.”

Their hands found each other, and Fili enjoyed the feeling, new but perfect, until his brother suddenly sat up straight, as if hit by lightning.  
“Wait, that means you got a gift for me?! What is it, where is it?”

And there was his Kili, all enthusiasm, happiness and wide smiles. Just like he was supposed to be. It didn’t matter what the world said he should want – Fili had all he wanted right here.


End file.
